Celestial Battles II
by Cosmic Mystery
Summary: Nothing is ever as it seems.


PartII VolumeII Testing Wit  
  
By: Daryl Dibley  
  
  
  
The rain was coming down hard in the little town of Orchard Bay. And by Hera High was a tall man with silver gray hair and eyes that were the same hard color. He seemed to be waiting for someone or something to come along. His clothes were soaked to his skin and his long hair was covering most of his face. Along side the man was another male but shorter. His blonde hair was also covering his face where part of a tattoo showed in the dim light of the shaded student pickup. Two children approached the bigger of the men, who looked up from the ground to their faces. His name was Graham or known to most as Ariek. The two children were Fallon and Wolfen. Both were incredibly alike. It was surprising they weren't twins. "Who's the other guy Graham?" Fallon asked with interest. The man didn't even seem to shiver, as his shirt was open exposing muscle that looked rock hard. The man wore gloves on his hand, on the back of his right hand was a tattoo of a dark sun. The man also carried a Katana, and he wore baggy black Jeans. "This is Ace Magus. Master swordsman and Kuntaw Chi Kai expert." Graham replied coolly in his English accent that made him sound distinguished. but arrogance also occupied it somehow. Ace looked up and grinned to them. The grin was eerie in the dim light. It looked mischievous and foreboding. But now they could see the tattoo on the left side of his face. It was right under his eye, in the shape of a seven with a circle near it. "Hello, hello, hello there children." He said with a strange mix of English and Russian accent. He grinned again, which made Wolfen's spine tingle. "Err. good day. I guess. if it weren't raining, but welcome to Orchard Bay." Wolfen said nodding to him. She knew now not to get into a fight with Graham or his friends. Felt the recollection of the pain that had been thrown at her that one day she had fought Graham. "Ace here is going to be one of the three guardians. The Council thinks that all of you need a bit of watching over since both of you are children compared to," Graham grinned taking in a deep arrogant filled breath, "us."  
  
"I swear. one day I'll strangle you. but for now. I'll just shut up and think of pictures with you being tortured if that's all right with you Prince NOT Charming." Wolfen mocked. She imitated Graham's grin, and turned it on him. "Not at all Miss Thinks She Knows It All." Graham retorted. This just caused Wolfen to growl at him with anger; she looked to Fallon who was watching them. "WHAT! What are YOU staring at?" She growled at Fallon. "Err nothing, swear nothing at all." Fallon cringed. His ears drooping wondering if he should just shut up now. "Come on lads, lasses, and old farts." Ace said indicating towards Graham. Graham sighed and patted Wolfen on the head before he started walking off, out of the school grounds. The others were right behind him, talking with Ace about why he was choosing to be a guardian. "Well, I thought a break from sitting on the couch and watching X rated movies would be a good thing. Turns out to be better than I suspected." He told them without even the slightest amount of shame in his words. "Really? Where are you from?" Fallon asked "Me? Same as Graham, the ethereal realm." "What's. Ether-or however you say it?" Wolfen asked confused now. "It's a world with five dimensions. Okay, here there are four. There's up, down, back, and fourth. But in the ethereal realm, the fifth dimension is the ability to travel through time. So instead of moving forward or backwards on foot, we are also able to travel through time and space to get from point A, to point B." Ace explained. "OH! I see! Yeah I heard about this, the human race is still trying to achieve the feat. though no one can really do it." Fallon said with excitement. "Booooriiinnggg." Wolfen said, "geeks and their idiot ideas." She moved faster to get away from them and join the quiet of a walk with Graham. She didn't like him much, the only thing she really found likeable about him was that he was quiet and knew when to be.  
  
The rest of the walk was quiet, thanks to Graham, who told Ace and Fallon to shut up because they were disturbing the peace. They reached an abandoned Dojo, which still looked sturdy, but Wolfen had no recollection of it ever being here before. "It's a private gym. It'll look different to those without elements. like an old run down shack. magic DOES have its advantages." He walked into the building and removed his shirt throwing it onto the bench beside the door. Everyone else deposited their bags and whatnots by the bench as well. "Today I decided to test your interpretability of reality and illusion." Graham said. "Ace will be providing us with the tests and you must pick out, the reality. and the phony." Graham explained as he moved off to the side. "Ace. if you please." Ace closed his eyes and the room around him shimmered as if immensely hot heat was rising off his body. But as soon as he opened his eyes an aura flared around his body that became a navy blue. He held out his hands, the palm facing Wolfen and Fallon who were standing at a distance in front of Ace. One hand grew black and the other white from a mysterious power that came from the depths of Ace's soul. Two hideous creatures appeared, Wolfen recognized one as an Orc and the other as a Cockatrice. They both looked so real it scared her. "Find the real one and slay it." Graham barked at them. Fallon and Wolfen nodded and ran off at the one that was facing them straight ahead. Fallon dived forward and attempted to stab the cockatrice. Wolfen jumped into the air and held out her hands firing volleys of fireballs at the Orc. Fallon's sword went right through the Cockatrice, and Wolfen's fireballs burnt the Orc to ashes. Fallon rolled to his feet as he looked at the Cockatrice who was still standing. "Ah. the fake is the one that doesn't move right?" Wolfen asked Graham. "Too right." He said smiling at her. "Alright. now that you know the difference this session is over with." Graham told them and looked to Ace. He nodded to him in thanks and went to the bench to put his shirt back on. He waited till everyone had picked up their stuff, and left with them. He waved to Fallon and Wolfen as he disappeared quicker than the blink of an eye. "Well I'm sure you lot know your way home." Ace said and he started off down the hill into the town market. "BYE ACE!" Fallon waved to Ace and walked after Wolfen who was already going home.  
  
THE END 


End file.
